


Our Next Chapter

by sebastianwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianwrites/pseuds/sebastianwrites
Summary: Kuroo confronts Kenma about his feelings for Shoyo during the Tokyo training camp.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 30





	1. Clear Eyes

Karasuno just lost to Fukurodani again. Tired and disappointed, Shoyo went to cool down with the rest of the team. They almost won, they are getting better with the new strategies they have been practicing but today was not just enough. He thought to himself that they still have tomorrow to win. The rest of the team went back to the room to hit the showers and have dinner but Shoyo realized he forgot his kneepads in the gym and so he went back to get it. 

Meanwhile in Nekoma’s room.. 

“Kenma, can I talk to you outside for a second?”

Kenma can’t think of a reason why Kuroo would ask him to go outside just to talk. Like there’s something he couldn’t tell him in front of their teammates. So he just said, “Uhh sure” and follows him outside to the gym. 

“What is this about?” Kenma asks.   
“I uhh- I just wanted to ask if you’re okay.”  
“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be okay?   
“Well, you seem pretty distracted back there, on our last match.”

Kenma recalls their last match, they have won against Shinzen High so he doesn’t know what Kuroo is talking about. 

“What do you mean by ‘distracted’?”  
“Well, I have noticed you’ve been watching the match between Karasuno and Fukurodani. Well, actually no, not Karasuno, you were watching Hinata.”  
“So? you were watching that first year middle blocker too. And I am not asking you about it.”  
“Well, I AM training with Tsukishima-kun to block Bokuto. You know that’s just fun to watch. What about you?”

Kenma pauses for a second to think if he really was watching Shoyo at that game. If he was being honest, the answer is yes. He was really impressed how much Shoyo has improved since the last training camp. As always, Shoyo’s passion on volleyball really amazes him. 

“I.. well Shoyo is fun to watch too I guess..”  
“How long have we known each other, Kenma?”  
“I don’t know, Kuroo. A long time. Why?”  
“Yes a really long time, since we were kids. That means, I have the right to say that I know you. And I just want to say, as your best friend for so many years, I just want you to know that, I support you.”

Kenma is really confused now. He doesn’t know why Kuroo is acting like this and quite frankly he’s getting a little impatient. 

“Are YOU okay? What are you talking about? What do you mean you support me? On what?”

Then Kuroo says, 

“I’m saying if you like Shoyo, I would be happy for you.”

When Kuroo said those words, only a second has passed but Kenma heard it so slowly and now his heart is pacing. 

“..what..?”  
“I’m not going to force you into admitting anything, okay? I’m just saying, IF you have feelings for him, you can talk to me about it. And I’d be happy to listen.”  
“You’re really being weird Kuroo. What made you say that?”  
“Seriously? We’re really going to do this? Haha okay, let me start with the fact that you, an introvert who loves his games more than sleep itself, have unexplainably became friends with Chibi-chan who is the definition of an extrovert. You have made no friends outside of our volleyball team because, as you said so yourself, you don’t need new friends and what you have right now is more than enough. BUT for some reason, you became first name basis friends with Chibi-chan on the FIRST day that you met.” 

“...So i made a new friend, thats normal Kuroo.”  
“Haha okay, if you really want to continue, what about the fact that ever since you met Chibi-chan, you have shown more passion into volleyball? You said you were looking forward into playing Karasuno. Do you remember how surprised we all were when you said that? That’s not normal for you and even you know that.”

Kuroo continues, on a roll now. 

“ANNDDD remember on the first day of the training camp, you were all giddy and excited but when you saw the Karasuno team, the first thing you said was, ‘where’s Shoyo?’ and after knowing that they will be late, you were so disappointed.

Before you saying anything else, there’s no way you can come up with an excuse for this. You, Kozume Kenma, the greatest gamer we know, once left the game to answer a call from Chibi-chan. As I recall, it was an important game that you were looking forward to playing but all that was gone when Hinata’s name appeared on your phone.”

Silence from Kenma. 

“Look, again, I am not pressuring you into admitting anything. I just said all those things because you asked what made me say you like Chibi-chan. Whether or not you didn’t really realize those things, I am not sure. But I am just saying, as your longest best friend, I have never seen you like this and I am here if you want to talk about it. I just didn’t want you to think that you have to keep anything by yourself because no one would understand.”

Kenma, still fazed, asks a question that made Kuroo laughed.

“What if Shoyo and I are just really good friends? Maybe even best friends too?”  
“Kenma! HAHAHA can you really look at me the same way you look at Chibi-chan? I know, chills right? Because no, we are childhood friends but it’s not like that. Yes I think Chibi is also a great friend of yours but he’s more that than to you.”

Even Kenma couldn’t deny that what Kuroo said earlier was right. It was not normal for him to act like that. He knew from the start that Shoyo was special. He remembered the first time they met. He remembered thinking who is this super energized kid who talks about volleyball like it was the only thing to do in this world? Usually, he would get tired of talking to people like that but there was something about this one that really pulls him in. He remembered being flustered and surprised when he said his name to him, he normally just says Kozume but this one wanted to know his first name so he gave it to him so casually. When he saw his shirt, Karasuno High School, he remembered feeling relieved that he will see him again, and in the near future too. So yes, even before, Kenma knew there was something about Shoyo that really intrigued him. 

“I.. I don’t know what to say. I never felt something like this before so I don’t know.”  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. It’s just I’m a little worried.”  
“Worried? Why?”  
“Well, Chibi-chan is not stupid. I don’t know if he feels the same way about you but I think you both know that there’s something else that’s going on and you are just both scared to do something about it. And understandably so.”

Kenma, confused now more than ever sighs deeply. 

“Okay it’s like this. If you confess to him right now, and he feels the same way, that would be so great. Really, we will all be happy for the both of you. However, there is just one complication. It might be silly but I don’t think it’s something that you both can just ignore. We might face each other at the Nationals. Well, we are aiming to do that actually. And if you guys will be in a relationship by then, I just think it might start a little complication.”

“You’re way overthinking this you know? It’s just a silly crush, that’s all.”  
“Am I really though? I may be overthinking it but it’s still a possibility. And what happens if we really face them in an official match? You and I both know that both teams will give their all to defeat the other. And it just concerns me how the aftermath of the match will affect the both if you. Not to mention, you being distracted today. What happens then if, BY ACCIDENT, you lose focus on the game too? This may sound selfish but Chibi-chan wouldn’t want that either. You both would like to win fair and square with no bias and distraction. I’m just saying, at the end of day, one of our teams will be the winner, and the other loser. I just don’t know if you would want that kind of complication.”

“Wow. You have really thought this through, huh? You really are an over thinker Kuroo.”

Kenma sighs. “This too much. I just had my feelings confirmed and now I cannot even do anything about them? It’s a little bit overwhelming. I just want to be with Shoyo to be honest, as whatever he needs me to be. If that’s only as a setter or as a friend, i don’t care. I just want to be around him that’s all. 

“Haha, you really got it bad huh. This is why I don’t do “feelings”.  
“Good luck to whoever that person may be. Hope they’re not over thinkers too.”  
“So what are you going to do about it this then?” Kuroo asks.  
“What is there to do? You are right. I can only wait until after graduation to do something. Like I said, I am contended being his friend. That’s enough for now.”  
“Ooohh, I know! Why don’t you and I transfer to Miyagi? HHAHA You think they’ll still accept us mid term? Imagine being a crow haha you have to beat Kageyama to be Chibi-chan’s setter!”  
“Now you’re back to being crazy. Yaku and Tora will probably probably follow us and drag us back here. Now come on it’s getting late. But Kuroo, thank you. Not just for helping me realize this but for being supportive.”  
“Nah, you’d do the same for me. I just wished there’s something we can do though.”  
“All good things to those who wait. And I don’t even know if HE feels the same way right? This may all be nothing but my road to being heart broken.”  
“Now who’s overthinking it hahaha let’s go back.”

Meanwhile, few minutes earlier ~  
Shoyo’s POV

“Where the hell are my kneepads? I don’t want to miss dinner because of this ugh, where did I keep them?”

After searching for a few minutes, he finally found them and was about to return when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He was going to greet whoever was coming but then he saw it was Kuroo-san with Kenma. He decided to be a little cheeky and scare them so he hid behind the supply door where he can easily see and hear them. He was waiting for the perfect moment to surprise them but then was stopped when...

“Well, I have noticed you’ve been watching the match between Karasuno and Fukurodani. Well, actually no, not Karasuno, you were watching Hinata.”

Shoyo was stunned. He didn’t plan on eavesdropping, he was actually going to come out and surprise them already but the mention of his name stopped him. He couldn’t do anything else but listen to their entire conversation....

“Shoyo.”

“Shoyo!” Noya repeats.

“Huh? What?”

“What’s happening with you? Why are you zoning out? I said it’s already the first years’ turn for the bath. Every one else is there and you’re here staring at the wall for 10 minutes now. Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“Aaahhh, no I’m okay. So sorry, I’m heading there now. Thank you Noya-san!” 

Shoyo was still distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he just heard. 

Kenma.... 

He’s still trying to process everything. Kenma... likes me? And as soon as he thought it, there it was again, the familiar thudding of his heart. It usually does that whenever they’re facing a strong opponent. It also happened when they had their practice match with Nekoma. And when they went to Tokyo for the first time. 

Wait, wait, wait a minute. Shoyo thought. He tried to remember if that happens when facing other teams as well. When they were playing against Fukurodani, the strongest team in the camp, not once did his heart thudded. Yes he was excited but his heart wasn’t beating like that. He thought about all the times that happened and realized that every time it happens, Nekoma is somehow involved. He tried his hardest to think about when it started. “Ahhh, that day when I got lost! I was running and I stumbled upon.....”

“Kenma.” he said aloud. 

It started when I met Kenma, Shoyo realized. The flashbacks came flooding to him. Every time his heart gave a little thud, it wasn’t because of volleyball.. it was because of Kenma. He just thought it was normal since he’s an opponent but he never felt like that with any other teams. He was always excited to play volleyball that he didn’t realize that him being that happy to be with Kenma is anything out of ordinary. 

Shoyo replayed the conversation Kenma and Kuroo-san had earlier. He still wasn’t sure about what he was feeling but he understood well enough the complication Kuroo-san spoke about. 

“We’re here to train volleyball and I don’t want to bring any complication to the team. I can’t afford to do that.” He started feeling down as soon as he said that. “I know that’s the truth but why do I feel so sad and helpless?” 

Shoyo tried his hardest to sleep that night but he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Until he finally realized that he doesn’t have to do anything anyway, not right away at least. He decided not to tell anyone about what he knows, and he thought it would be best if he acts normal with Kenma. Just the thought of losing his friendship with Kenma if he tries to tell him what he heard is enough to drive him crazy. So he decided against doing anything and thought that actually gives him time to think about his own feelings. He wanted to be in best terms with Kenma so he spent the remaining time in the Tokyo camp as how he would. 

Shoyo may have managed to handle his mind and delay thinking about everything for now but one thing he can’t control, the previous little thud of his heart every time he’s with Kenma is now clearly a loud bang trying to bravely show its true face. 

To be continued.


	2. DAY 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma finally confesses to Shoyo. 
> 
> Day 1 of KENHINA. 
> 
> CONTAINS SLIGHT MANGA SPOILERS!!!

“I can’t do it. I just can’t.” Hands shaking and heart beating fast, Kenma puts his phone down for the 5th time. He wasn’t this nervous when he took the entrance exam for his university, hell he wasn’t even nervous when he played for a gaming tournament last month. But seeing that small ‘send’ button is enough for him to have a slight nervous breakdown. 

“Ahhhhh. I gotta do I just have to do it. Will he find it weird? Will he even come? and what if he doesn’t? What about THE plan??” he thought to himself and silently blames Kuroo for overthinking. 

“Kenma-san, you’re doing it again.” Lev says. 

“What?”  
“You’re looking at your phone like it’s about to explode or something.”  
“Am not.”  
“Yes you are, right Fukunaga-san?”  
“Well, hard to admit but Lev is right. Are you waiting for some news on your phone or something?”  
“No, it’s just..” Kenma doesn’t know what to say. Only Kuroo knows his situation and that guy is still in his university.  
“You know what I do,” Fukunaga starts, “I just take a deep breath and rip the band aid right off. That way, it’s over in a second.”  
“Hmm, that might work, but I am really scared about what happens after ripping the band aid”  
“Don’t you think never knowing the result because you were too afraid to do it is much scarier?”  
As always, Fukunaga comes through when you really need someone to push you.  
Kenma grabs his phone, takes a deep breath and pressed that small send button that would change his life in the future. 

~ IN MIYAGI 

“Yamaguchi! Thank you for the meat buns, see you tomorrow!”

Shoyo bids Yamaguchi and the rest of the team goodbye. He’s on his way back home when his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Kenma. 

Sho,

Are you free next Saturday? It’s actually my graduation. 

I’m just wondering if you’d like to be there? Uhm, let me know. 

Ken.

Shoyo paused for a moment, read it again and quickly typed on his phone. 

KENMA!!

I would love go!!! Send me the details and I’ll see you there! :)

Sho

Finally. Shoyo thought. 

~

It was obvious from his face, his hands and his constant checking of the time that Kenma is very nervous. It’s finally his graduation day but that has nothing to do why he is losing his focus right now. It has been more than a year since the training camp where he realized his feelings for Shoyo, and today, at his graduation, he’s planning to finally tell him the truth. The past year only made Kenma and Shoyo closer which made him both happy and frustrated. Happy for obvious reasons but he was also frustrated since it was getting harder to control his feelings.

One time they were debating the best flavor of ice cream and Shoyo could not believe Kenma chose vanilla. Shoyo was so into it he went on and on about why vanilla is such a boring choice and Kenma just loves how even about the little things, Shoyo’s passion comes through. That debate went on for about 30 minutes with them ending up trying on 5 different ice cream parlors. In the end, they have decided Shoyo won and he was so happy that Kenma swears he nearly lost it all and almost told him every thing right there and then. 

But he waited patiently. Kuroo was right. This way, there will be no complication involving the teams. And for Kenma, Shoyo was definitely worth waiting for. 

He has been waiting to graduate ever since that conversation that it was ironic how fast it all went by. That was it. He’s no longer a student at Nekoma High School. He will never face Shoyo in the opposite court again. And that just made his heart beat faster than ever. 

“Kenma!!! Congratulations!!” Shoyo approaches him with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Thank you for coming Shoyo.”  
“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Where’s Yamamoto-san and Fukunaga-san? I’d like to congratulate them as well!”

Kenma sometimes forgets how close Shoyo got to his teammates already. It still amazes him. 

“They’re just over there taking their pictures.”  
“Oya? What’s a crow doing here?” Kuroo says.  
“Kuroo-san you’re also here!”  
“Of course Chibi-chan. This is my alma matter and my friends just graduated. Why are YOU here?” Kuroo answers with a smirk. Kenma gave him a dirty look and elbows him subtlety.  
“I’m here to see Kenma and the others graduate too, hehe.” Shoyo answers nervously.  
“Stop it Kuroo. Let’s go Shoyo.”  
“I get it, I get it. I won’t say more. Kenma, don’t be late at the party tonight. See you Chibi-chan.” Kuroo gives Shoyo a wink before walking away. 

Kenma and Shoyo went on to have dinner together. Kenma was so nervous he almost choked 3 times. 

“Are you really okay? The graduation is over you know, why are you still so nervous?”  
“I’m not nervous.”  
“You’re such a bad liar.” Shoyo says with a little laugh but he didn’t press on the matter. After dinner, they went to the park to walk for a little bit. But Shoyo can’t take Kenma’s restlessness anymore and asks him again. 

“Ken, would you tell me what’s wrong? You look like you’re about to face the final boss and you can’t focus on anything. Is there something wrong?”

This is it. This is what Kenma has waited for more than a year. He just couldn’t bear to say something because he was too afraid of the possibility of losing Shoyo. He remembered what Fukunaga said, just rip it off like a band aid. 

“Let’s sit for a while.” Kenma says. He takes a deep breath and finally opens his heart out. 

“Sho, I.. uhh I have to tell you something.”  
“Hmm?”  
“You know I’m very grateful to have you as a friend. Even though we are rivals, somehow we ended up being really good friends. But..”  
“But?”  
“Uhm, but for me, I- I think you are more than that. I thought we just really got along well but I realized more and more when we were together that you made me so happy in a different way.” Kenma finally says while looking down. He continues, “I’m saying I- I like you. You don’t need to do or say anything. I just promised myself that I will finally tell you the truth after my graduation so here we are. If you are not comfortable with it, I completely understand.”

“Kenma.” Shoyo says smiling, “Happy Graduation.” 

Kenma was confused and when he looks up, Shoyo was giving him a small rectangle box. 

“Your graduation present. Open it.”  
“Shoyo, you didn’t have to.” Kenma was still confused why Shoyo was giving him a present right now after what he said but he still opened it. It was a pair of black earphones. The one that he had but lost during the training camp. He cannot believe Shoyo gave him the exact same thing. 

“It’s not for gaming but I know you were attached to the one you had before so here’s a new one but I hope you don’t mind that I added something on it.” 

Kenma checked the earphones to see what Shoyo was talking about. Where the left and the right sign should be, there is now a K on the right and a S on the left. 

“This K is the one for the right, and the S is for the left.”  
“K and S?”  
“Kenma and Shoyo. I’m on the left because that’s the one closest to your heart.”  
Kenma just stares at him. Not even sure if he’s breathing at all.  
“Kenma, breathe. What I’m saying is, I like you too. I’ve always liked you.”  
“...What?? Are you sure?”  
Shoyo laughs. “Of course, I’m sure! Kenma, why do you think I took Portuguese classes in Tokyo every weekend? Do you know how many schools offer that course in Miyagi? You were supposed to be the smart one Ken, I only did that because I wanted to spend more time with you.”  
“I can’t believe this.”  
“Well, you better believe it. And since we’re telling the truth, I need to tell you something too.” Kenma, who just started to relax, became nervous once again. 

“Yes?”  
“Do you remember that night during the training camp when you and Kuroo-san we’re talking..?”

Of course, how can he forget? That was the moment he knew he liked Shoyo. But how did he know? Kuroo would never tell him. Unless...

“Oh no, no no no, no...did you hear everything?!”  
“I’m so sorry. I really didn’t plan on eavesdropping I swear. I was going to surprise you but I guess I was the one who got surprised in the end. Like you, I didn’t realize my feelings for you until Kuroo-san pointed it. I’ve always thought we were such great friends but he was right. There was something else going on but we were just too blind to see it back then. And he was right about the complication he mentioned too. And since you said you were gonna wait until your graduation to do something, I was counting down the days to your graduation. And now here we are.”  
Kenma still cannot believe it. He’s so embarrassed he can’t even look Shoyo in the eye. Most importantly, he could not believe what Shoyo was saying.

“I hope you’re not mad, but I am sorry for not telling you sooner.” Shoyo apologizes.  
“No, I’m not mad. I don’t think someone in cloud nine can get mad. I’m actually relieved. I don’t think I will be able to control myself if I knew you were feeling the same way too.”

Both of them blushes.

“Ahhhh, I’ve never said this before. But this is the happiest day of my life.”  
Shoyo blushes while he grabs hold of Kenma’s hand and smiles at him. “Me too.” 

Shoyo then sneaks a quick kiss on Kenma’s cheek and runs while yelling “So this is our Day 1 huh, let’s go!!”


End file.
